Life After You
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Brennan returns she's got a secret. What will Angela say when she finds out? How is Brennan going to explain this one to everyone?
1. Homecoming

She closes her eyes as she boards the plane, knowing that she's going to have see him soon. She takes one last look, and then takes a step forward.

At Dulles international airport Angela waits on Brennan impatiently.

Brennan had received the call less than twenty four hours earlier. She was in a tent, taking a break when her computer decided to ding. Caroline's face pops up.

"Are you having fun in the jungle cherie?"

"Why are you..."

"I'm so glad that you asked," Caroline cuts her off, "I need you back here, yesterday."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Something's come up, and I need you back pronto."

"I'm in the middle of..."

"Of digging in a whole, in the middle of nowhere, up to your neck in bugs, and bones? Aren't your ready to come home?"

"I... I don't know if I can..."

Caroline cuts her off again, "I've already gotten your ticket. You've just got to print it out. Your flight leaves before sundown."

"Caroline..." she begins to protest, but Caroline's face disappears.

Angela studies the screen overhead. She taps her foot impatiently. A flood of people migrate towards her. Finally Brennan appears toward the back of the crowd. Angela's face lights up. Finally Brennan reaches her. She holds her messenger bag in front of her.

"Hi sweetie," Angela smiles.

Brennan steps into her embrace.

Finally after several seconds Angela lets go.

"We should probably get the rest of your luggage," Angela suggests.

"Yeah," Temperance agrees.

They move towards baggage claim. After half a ton of suitcases Brennan spots her. Angela grabs it off the conveyer belt before she even gets a chance. Temperance pops up the handle, and wheels the bag behind her. When they reach the parking lot Angela helps Brennan put her suitcase in the back.

She studies Temperance carefully. There was something different about her that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. She smiles, "Brennan do you have human remains in your bag?"

Temperance looks down at the bag that she's clutching tightly, in front of her. "No. I don't have remains in any of my luggage this time," she admits.

"So then why are you holding on so tightly to your bag? Do you have contraband of some sort?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"So are you going to let go of it, or not?"

Angela motions for the bag.

"Promise you won't be mad."

"You didn't bring me back a souvenir?"

"Of course I did."

"So why would I be mad?"

"I may have..."

"You may have what?"

"I may have been withholding information."

"What kind of information?"

"I'm definitely going to need your help."

"Need my help with what?"

"There is a possibility that I really screwed up."

"And you've seen the err of your ways, and now you're ready to profess your love to Booth?"

Temperance scowls, "Angela..."

"I'm sorry. What is it? Just tell me I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

"Maybe I should have taken a cab home."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just go," Temperance begs.

"Fine, are you going to put the bag back here, or are you going to hold it on your lap the whole way?"

"I'll hold it."

Angela slams the back hatch, and moves toward the front of the vehicle. Temperance takes seat in the passenger's seat. The ride out of the parking garage is completely silent. Angela pays for her parking spot, and leaves the airport. Three or four minutes later the car is still silent, as Angela pulls up to a stop light. She looks over at Temperance.

"Angela the light is green," Temperance points out.

Angela finds herself at a loss for words. She goes through the light. She switches into the right lane, and pulls into the first parking spot she can find. She turns the car off. Temperance stares at her in confusion.

"I want the bag," Angela insists.

"Why?"

"Put it in the backseat," Angela demands.

Temperance looks down at the messenger bag. Angela unfastens Temperance's seat belt. The belt is over the bag. Temperance holds the bag.

"Let go," Angela begs.

"I'll put it down," Temperance agrees. She takes a deep breath, and gently places the bag on the floor, in front of her.

"You're mad?" Temperance questions.

"I don't know if that is the right word," Angela admits.

"Could you give me a hint?"

"This is way worse than withholding information."

"That is all that I did."

"That's it? You make it sound like you forgot to tell me that you got a sunburn. This is completely different."

"You didn't tell me that you got married," Temperance points out.

"Not right away, but I told you. You were supposed to be gone a year. That's a long time not to tell your best friend something like this."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you think that I wasn't going to find out?"

"I was hopeful."

"What was your plan? What if you... what if you hadn't been summoned back early?"

"Ange... I'm sorry."

"I'm disappointed, and confused."

"I know, and I am going to explain everything."

"Start talking."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You can start from the beginning."

"Ange... please don't be mad. I really need your help."

"How am I going to help you? You never thought to mention this to me? How long have you known?"

"I didn't mention it to anyone."

"That makes it ok?"

"No... please calm down," Temperance begs.


	2. Truth Revealed

"Maybe you should explain it so I can calm down. Maybe I'm delusional, and we're talking about two completely different things. Maybe this is a dream."

"It's not a dream, I wish that it could be."

"So..."

"Do you want me to say it? I thought that it was obvious."

"I don't think that I can believe it unless you say it," Angela admits.

"Ok. Then I guess I'll say it," she pauses for several seconds, "Do I really have to say it. You're an intelligent..."

"Say it!"

"Ok," Temperance takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Please continue with the explanation."

"Explanation? What explanation? You know how it happens."

"I want to know how it happened to you."

"The same way it happens to anyone."

"No one else knows?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Do you think that you're going to be able to hide it?"

Temperance looks down at her stomach, and then returns her glance to Angela, "I think that it's a little late for that."

"Define a little late. How far along are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Angela nods praying that her suspicions are true.

"Four months."

"Oh," Angela answers in disappointment.

"You sound disappointed."

"Maybe a little," she admits.

"It's it that noticeable."

"Probably not, but to me it is."

"You're sort of a freak of nature. I say that in the most loving way but..."

"So are you."

"I can admit that."

"So you met someone in the jungle? And had hot, steamy, jungle sex?"

"I didn't meet anyone in the jungle."

"So how did this happen?" Angela questions waving her hands over Temperance's stomach.

"You know how it happened."

"I know how people get pregnant but..."

"It was... an oversight."

"An oversight? That's what you're saying? It was an oversight?"

"It was an accident. I certainly did not intend for it to happen. I didn't intend for any of it to happen."

"Any of it? Brennan what does that mean?"

"I didn't know what happened was going to happen," she replies.

"You didn't know you were going to get pregnant?"

"I think that we've already established that."

"So what do you mean, exactly?"

"I didn't know that what lead to me getting pregnant was going to happen."

"Oh," Angela responds.

"It was an unexpected turn of events."

"How did it happen?"

"I accompanied some remains to a museum in Thailand."

"And the mummified remains got you in the mood?"

"No," she sighs, "I met someone there, and... it just happened."

"Nothing just happens. Are you telling me that you picked up some random stranger and had sex with them?"

"It wasn't a stranger."

"Please tell me that your unborn child wasn't conceived in a museum. That would just be..."

Temperance cuts her off, "It wasn't."

"So..."

"I stayed in a hotel room for three days. Do you have any idea how many showers I took? I didn't realize how much I missed hot water."

"So who did you have sex with?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know. Who are you having a baby with?"

"It's not important."

"Yes it is. You're having a child with him."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Brennan. You can't keep this a secret. People are going to notice."

"I can..."

Angela cuts her off, "You can't hide it."

"I can try."

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"He's not going to find out. And I'm not telling you who it is."

"You don't have to I already know."

"No you don't. You just want to trick me into telling you."

"Brennan you would have told me if it wasn't his."

"Wasn't whose?"

"Booth's. Please tell me that by some miracle you're having Booth's baby."

Temperance doesn't say anything.

"I can't believe it. You slept with him? You're having his baby?"

"Angela calm down," Temperance suggests.

"Am I right?"

"Could I ever convince you otherwise?"

"Maybe with some scientific evidence."

"I don't have any."

"You could get some."

"I could..."

"But it would prove me right, instead of wrong."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You had sex with Booth?"

"Are you going to help me figure this out?"

"Once I know all the facts."

"You seem to know all of the facts."

"They aren't facts until you confirm them."

"Fine."

"Fine?"


	3. Glow

"He was on leave for two weeks. We decide to meet in Thailand so we could talk. We both decided that it would be best if we kept our friendship intact..."

Angela cuts her off, "Was this before or after you had sex?"

"After," Temperance admits.

"It was that bad?"

"It wasn't bad."

"So why did you decide to..."

"I don't know," Temperance shrugs.

"Brennan you're having his baby."

Temperance looks at her stomach for a brief moment. "He doesn't need to know."

"He's going to find out."

"Not unless you tell him."

"He's going to find out that you're pregnant."

"How?"

"It might not be that obvious right now, but it will be soon enough."

"I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Angela please..."

"Fine. Don't listen to me. He'll never forgive you if you don't tell him."

"I don't know that I want to come back to work at the Jeffersonian."

"You can't just runaway."

"I'm not trying to runaway. I just think that..."

"You can't raise a baby at the sight of an archeological dig."

"I didn't say I was planning on it."

"So what is your plan? Runaway, and keep the truth from Booth forever?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "Can we please just go?"

"Fine," Angela answers putting the keys back into the ignition.

She walks into the room, praying that Booth hasn't arrived yet. She looks around, and finds only Cam standing before them. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"How have you been?" Cam questions.

"Fine," Temperance answers.

"Angela how was Paris?"

"Beautiful," she admits.

Temperance tosses her bag aside, and joins them. Cam looks at her, but says nothing.

"What?" she questions.

"Nothing," Camille bites her tongue.

"What were you going to say?" Temperance queries.

"You're glowing," she admits.

"It must be the tan," Temperance brushes it off.

"That's not what you meant was it?" Angela questions.

Cam shakes her head.

"You think that..." Temperance trails off.

"Are you pregnant?" Cam questions in confusion.

Temperance looks at Angela.

"Don't look at me," Angela insists.

"I...um..." she finds her self at a loss for words.

"I don't need to know, if you don't want me to," Cam adds.

"It's not that."

"So you are?" Cam tries to clarify.

"Yes," she nods, "I am."

"You don't seem particularly excited about it."

"It's complicated," she admits.

"I won't tell him," Cam blurts out, before she has time to think.

"Tell who?" Brennan quizzes.

"I just assumed since you said that it was complicated that... never mind."

"He is," Angela reveals.

"Angela!"

"What, sweetie?"

"The whole world doesn't need to know."

"They're going to find out sooner or later," Angela points out.

"I'd prefer that it's later," Temperance admits.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Cam shakes her head.

"He's going to know, whether not I tell him, isn't he?" Temperance questions.

"He probably won't notice," Cam lies.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"No... sweetie it's not something that a guy will notice," Angela clarifies.

"To be honest, I'm not sure that I ever want him to know."

Angela looks at her watch. "It's time," she announces.

"Ok," Temperance nods.

She meets him at their spot. He embraces her.

"You hungry?" he questions.

"Not really."

"I thought we could grab a bite, and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"There's something that I need to tell you," he admits.

"Do we need to be eating for me to tell you?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I'm glad to see you."

"That's it?"

"No."

"So what is it?"

"Bones, I met someone. Her name is Hannah."

"Oh..."

"You don't seem excited."

"Just surprised," she lies.

"Come on. I'll tell you all about her," he insists.

"Ok," she agrees.

She follows him to the dinner. He orders their usual. She listens, numbly as he tells her all about his new girlfriend.

"You haven't touched your fries," Seeley points out.

"I'm not hungry."

"Something bothering you Bones?"

"No. I'm just not hungry."

"So is there anything new with you?"

"Nope," she lies.


	4. Thailand

_Thailand:_

_She looks out the window of the hotel room. He stops next to her. She looks at him, not saying a word._

_"Temperance please say something," he begs._

_"We shouldn't have done that."_

_"You're..." he trails off._

_"I know that I wanted this, but... it was a mistake," she lies._

_"A mistake? Was it that bad?"_

_"It wasn't bad at all. It was incredible. I thought I could handle this, but Seeley, I..."_

_"Just tell me. Why can't you do this?"_

_"I won't ask you to choose, but... I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if you're going leave me."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Everyday I would worry whether or not you're going to come back to me."_

_"I hoped that one day you could love me."_

_"I can't," she lies._

_"What can I do to..."_

_"Nothing. This would be too complicated. It would be too much. I don't want it, not like this, not ever."_

_"So what are you saying?"_

_"You should go," she insists._

_"Bones..."_

_"I don't wanna do this."_

_"Ok," he agrees, "Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy."_

She rolls over in bed, trying to put the past out of her mind. The empty bed, reminds her that she's alone. She chose this, for herself. She rolls over, and looks at the clock. It tells her that it's a quarter after four. She slides out of bed, and wanders to the closet. She pulls on some clothes, and a pair of shoes. She grabs her keys, and heads out of the apartment.

An hour later she finds herself exhausted from her run. She rides the elevator up to her apartment. She slips out of her sweaty clothes, and hops in the shower. She dries her hair and sets out for the Jeffersonian.

She spends an hour in bone storage, sorting through of a box of remains before Angela comes to find her.

"Sweetie how long have you been here?"

"About an hour, why?"

"Why did you come in so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You didn't tell me how your talk with Booth went the other day."

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About the thing?"

Temperance stares at her coldly, "No. Stop bringing it up. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to tell him. I'm not going to tell him."

"What's he going to think when he finds out that you're pregnant?"

"He's not going to find out."

"Let's just pretend for a minute that he doesn't notice, what's he going to say when he notices that you have a baby."

"He won't."

"Yes he will. He's going to get suspicious when you disappear for six weeks."

"Six weeks? I'm not taking six weeks off."

"You're having a baby, not a root canal."

"I'm not taking six weeks off."

"Who is going to take care of the baby? A nanny? Do you really think that you're going to find a nanny who lives up to your standards?"

"No."

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes," she nods.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Are you actually going to tell him, or are you just saying that?"

"I'm going to tell him today," she admits.

"Good luck."

She sits at her kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. Her father looks at her, in anticipation.

"Why did you insist that I come over here?"

"I miss you."

"Tempe what's going on?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What did I do now?"

'"You didn't do anything."

"Why are you so fidgety?"

"I'm not."

"You're nervous?"

"I have some very big news to tell you."

"What? Are you leaving the country again?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think that I'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"So why can't you go anywhere."

"I can, it's probably just not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to tell you."

"So then spit it out."

"Ok," she agrees.

"I'm waiting."

"You're going to be a grandfather," she reveals.

He studies her in confusion, "I don't understand," he admits.

"How can you not understand?"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're brother should tell me if..."

She cuts him off, "Russ isn't having a baby. Why do you automatically assume that?"

"Because he's been with Amy for a while, so I just assumed that it would be them."

"It's not."

"It's not?"

She shakes her head.

"You're getting a baby?"

"Getting?"

"I just assumed that you meant that you're going to adopt a baby."

"Why?"

"I don't see prince charming anywhere."

She shoots him a dirty look.

He apologizes, "Sorry."

"I'm not adopting a baby."

"So what?"

"I'm pregnant," she admits.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," she repeats.

"Are you sure?" he furrows his brow.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So when is this happening?"

"My due date is June 8th."


	5. The Truth in Your Lies

"So who is the father?"

"Does it matter?" she questions.

"I was just wondering."

"It doesn't matter."

"Is it a donor?"

"Um... you could call him that."

"It's not? Just tell me who it is."

"You can't kill him."

"I won't. I just want to reason with him."

"I don't want you to, that's why I'm not going to tell you."

"Why can't I know? It's not like I know him."

She takes a sip of her tea.

"I know him? It's not Booth is it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Temperance, you've got to be kidding me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Booth got you pregnant?"

"Booth has a girlfriend. I wasn't even in D.C. when it happened."

"Neither was he."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Does Booth know?"

"No."

"He's your partner, even if he's not the father."

"What's your point?"

"He should know."

A month passes. It's now bitterly cold, and proving to be one of the nastiest January's in recent years. Temperance is in Angela's office. Angela shows her a rendering of the victim.

"Where is your partner?"

"He went to get coffee."

"How are you doing?"

"Angela I'm fine."

"Sweetie..."

"I'm fine."

"You're having a baby."

"So are you."

"I'm married."

"So?"

"Brennan..." she begins.

Temperance seems distracted.

"Are you even listening to me?" Angela questions.

"Sorry, I'm having a hard time focusing lately."

"Because you keep thinking that you should tell Booth?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So why are you so distracted?"

"The baby never stops moving."

"When are you going to find out what you're having?"

"I'm not going to."

"You don't want to know?"

"Know what?" Cam questions as she enters the room.

Angela looks at Temperance, and then back to Cam.

"What she's having."

"It's none of my business," Cam admits.

"Why are you so uncomfortable about this?" Angela questions.

"I don't like keeping secrets. I'm not good at it, especially when it's between you and Booth," Cam reveals as she stares at Temperance.

"He doesn't need to know," Temperance argues.

"What are you going to tell him when you go off on maternity leave?" Cam questions.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"He's going to find out sooner or later," Angela points out.

"How?"

"Do you really think that you can hide it from him for another five months?"

"Why not?"

Cam looks at Angela and then answers, "Because you're going to be enormous."

"I don't want to discuss this anymore," Temperance huffs.

"You're going to have to at some point. It's not going away. You're having a child, that's lifelong. Things are going to change, whether you want them to, or not," Cam warns.

"I know," she fidgets.

"It's squirming again?" Angela questions.

Temperance nods. Cam watches her, silently. Temperance meets Cam's gaze. She looks at Angela.

"Booth will be back soon," Temperance reminds.

Angela looks at her questioningly.

"Close the door," Temperance instructs.

Angela closes the door. "What are you making me close the door?" Angela questions.

Temperance unbuttons her lab coat. She looks at Cam, "Go, ahead," she offers.

Cam doesn't move.

"I'm only going to offer once," she adds.

Cam stands frozen. She stares at Temperance. Temperance steps closer. Cam stares at her stomach. Temperance grabs Cam's hand. Cam watches her closely. Temperance places Cam's hand on her stomach.

Cam finally breaks her silence, "There's really something in there," she comments as something moves beneath her hand.

There is a knock on the door, and Temperance quickly takes a step back. She frantically attempts to button her lab coat. Angela moves towards the door. She pulls it open, and Booth steps through.

"Why do you have the door closed?"

"I'm trying to keep the heat in here," Angela answers.

"It's like a thousand degrees in here," he comments.

"I like it hot," Angela smiles.

He rolls his eyes. "Bones, are you ready?"

"Ready, for what?"

"To go."

"Where are we going?" she questions.

"We've got another body," he reveals.


	6. One DAy

Temperance sits at her desk, in her office, talking to Angela.

"Ange, I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You need to tell him."

"I can't come clean."

"Why not?"

"I can't just go up to him, and say, I hate your new girlfriend. I wish that you would dump her. Oh and your son is only pretending to like her, for your benefit. I can't say that."

"But you should."

"Should I also tell him that I wish that I..."

Seeley appears in the doorway, "You wish what?"

"How long have you been listening?" Temperance questions.

"Ange can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah," she nods, vacating her seat. She leaves the room. Seeley takes a seat across the desk from Temperance.

"What's going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself."

"I guess I'm just having a hard time with all the changes that have been happening lately."

"So suddenly you can't be honest with me?"

"What?"

"You don't like Hannah?"

"How I feel about Hannah doesn't matter. She's your girlfriend."

"You wish I'd dump her?"

"Booth..."

"Tell me the truth," he insists.

"Yes. I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think that my opinion stopped mattering a long time ago."

"You're wrong."

"My opinion stopped counting when I decided that we shouldn't be together."

"I still don't believe you."

"Believe me?"

"I didn't believe you then, and I don't believe you now."

"Does it matter?"

"I want to know," he admits.

"I don't want to be the reason..." she trails off.

"The reason for what?"

"That you give up on..."

"On what?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"I don't want to have this discussion."

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit how you feel? Why can't you do that?"

"Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it."

"Temperance just tell me how you feel. I want the truth."

"I don't dislike Hannah."

"You just said..."

She cuts him off, "I just don't like that she's with you."

"You're jealous?"

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"Why? You don't want to be with me."

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you."

"You don't."

"It's complicated."

"So, simplify it."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. If things go badly, everyone is going to get hurt."

"I can handle it."

"I can't."

"So you'd rather be miserable, than run the risk of getting hurt? That makes no sense."

"There's too much at stake to try to make this work."

"You're assuming that it's not going to work."

"How can it? If we were together would you let me go half way across the world whenever I wanted to?"

"Would you let me?"

"That's my point. If we're together we just hold each other back. I don't want to hold you back. And, I don't want to resent you for holding me back."

"You are the most frustrating person on the planet."

"It's late, you should get home."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you can't be happy. You've got to learn to be happy."

"Are you happy with Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes Temperance, I do."

"So why does what I think, or feel matter?"

"Things you hold inside will weigh you down."

"Booth! Go home!"

"I'm sorry that you missed your opportunity. I'm sorry if you're hurting, but it's not my fault. I gave you the chance."

She gets out of her chair, and grabs her coat. She storms out of her office.

Over the next couple of months things grow increasingly more tense between Seeley and Temperance. One day Cam walks onto the platform and finds them screaming at each other.

"Ok!" she shouts, "That's enough."

They both stare at her in bewilderment.

"I'm not going to do this anymore. Go see Sweets."

"Cam?" Booth looks at her questioningly.

"Go, or I'll have you separated."

"Fine by me," Temperance crosses her arms.

"You two need to cool off. Dr. Brennan go see Sweets now. I'll send Booth to join you in a little while."

"No."

"Go, or I'll suspend you," Cam threatens.

"Fine," she stomps off.


	7. Shoot Me Down

"What is your problem?"

"Agent Booth I could ask you the same," Camille retorts.

"I don't have a problem."

"You and your partner have been arguing non-stop for over a month. It's got to stop."

"You don't understand."

"I understand, but you've got to stop."

"She started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it."

"Cam..."

"If you can't work with her, you shouldn't."

"Why is she so angry at me?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?"

"She won't tell me anything. She seems so distant lately."

"Pushing her buttons is not going to solve anything."

"I just want the truth. I keep thinking that eventually she'll get angry enough to tell me the truth."

"What's going to change between the two of you, if she does tell you the truth?"

"Nothing. I'm with Hannah. I love Hannah."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You are. You should stop stressing her out so much."

"Bones thrives on stress."

"You're raising _my_ blood pressure, and I'm not even the one you're yelling at."

"Cam..." he tries to reason.

She waves her hands, "I don't want to hear it. Save it for Sweets."

* * *

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here?"

"Cam sent me."

"Why?"

"Booth and I were arguing."

"And you willingly agreed to come see me?"

"She threatened me with suspension."

"Why has there been so much tension between yourself and agent Booth lately?"

"I can't stand him," she admits.

"Why?"

"He makes me really angry."

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot."

"Why do you think that?'

"He thinks that I'm afraid of being hurt."

"Are you?"

"No."

"So why does he think that?"

"I told him that I don't want to be with him."

"You lied to him?"

"I want him to be happy."

"You don't think that he can be happy with you?"

"I have a hard time being open with anyone, even him. He can't handle that. I have things that I can't tell him. That I can't tell anyone. He doesn't understand that."

"We've all got battle scars, but that shouldn't stop us from moving forward."

"I don't want to start something with him right now."

"Why not?"

"It's the wrong time."

"Because he's with Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that he loves Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that they're going to stay together."

"I don't care."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Booth used to be the one person that I could tell anything, but he's not anymore."

"Why not?"

"There are just things that I can't tell him."

"Things like what?"

"Things that would change everything. I don't want him to feel like he should be with me out of obligation, or something. I don't want him to be with me if he doesn't want to."

"Out of obligation?" He interjects.

She nods.

"Could you explain that to me?"

She nods. She takes off her coat.

"I see," he stares at her stomach.

"I was escorting remains to Thailand... and he was on leave. I didn't expect for it to happen."

"How was it?"

"Fine, but I told him that I didn't want to be in a relationship with him."

"Why do you keep pushing him away?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"How long ago was this?"

"Seven months ago."

"Seven months ago?" he questions.

"I know that it's bad. I know I should have told him, but... I couldn't."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"No?"

"Sweets why does everyone act like I'm doing something completely atrocious?"

"You have to tell him."

"No. I won't do it."

"Why not? You're having his child."

"That wasn't my intention."

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were. The fact is that in a few months you're going to have a baby. You're going to bring a child into the world that belongs to the both of you."

"I don't want him to know."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"He's better than I am."

"At what?"

"Being a parent. He's a better person than I am. I just... I want this one thing. I want to be able to do something as well as he can."

"You're going to be a great parent. The baby isn't going to like him more than it likes you."

"Sweets... I don't want things to be like this."

"How do you want them?"

"It doesn't matter, because it's never going to be that way."

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"That you love him?"

She looks away for a moment, "The day he got shot."


	8. Runaway

"You're afraid that if you love him, you'll lose him? You think that if you can put up the wall between the two of you, that it won't hurt."

She doesn't answer.

"You're wrong."

"I wanted him to see it then."

"I think he did."

"So why didn't he do anything?"

"He was waiting on you."

"And I decided that..."

"You think you missed your opportunity?"

"I know I did."

She nods.

"I think that you're wrong."

"Why?"

"I know that you believe in science, and facts but..."

"But what, Sweets?"

"If ever, there were two people who were destined to be together, it's the two of you. Your paths keep intersecting, but you refuse to see it. He's the only person you're ever going to be happy with. No one else has ever, or will ever measure up, will they?"

"No."

"So tell him."

"No," she pulls her jacket back on, and heads for the door. It comes open, and Booth stands before her.

"Where's the fire?" Booth questions.

"I should go."

"Bones... I think you should stay," he admits.

"Why?"

"We need to work this out."

"Why?"

"Sit down, both of you," Sweets insists gruffly.

They take seats on opposite sides of the couch.

"I'm tired of this. You two are wearing me out."

"Wearing you out? Sweets we're job security."

"Agent Booth, tell Dr. Brennan how you really feel."

"I wish you had told me that you didn't want me to be with Hannah."

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"I can't read your mind."

"You should try harder," she answers.

"I wish you could tell me how you really feel."

"I did. I wish you weren't with Hannah."

"Why? Why don't you want me to be with her," his voice begins to increase in volume.

"She's not the right person for you."

"So who is?"

"You tell me. Who do you want to be with?"

He looks into her eyes, "I..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"What do you want, from me?" he questions.

"It doesn't matter because you can't be in a relationship without another willing party."

"Yeah you can," he smirks, "it's called arranged marriage."

Sweets interjects, "Dr. Brennan stop being confrontational, just tell him how you feel."

"I don't want to lose you."

"No matter what you're never going to lose me."

"But I can't have you. You love Hannah."

"Temperance, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want to do this," she runs out of the office.

She gets into her car, and drives away. Hours later she pulls over at a rest stop, and calls Angela.

"Where the Hell are you? We've been worried sick about you."

"I'm in Ohio."

"Ohio? How did you get to Ohio?"

"I drove."

"Why?"

"I need a break."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a couple of days."

"But you're ok?"

"I just need some time."

"Ok," she agrees.

"See you in a few days."

"Be safe."

"Ok," she agrees.

A couple of hours later she pulls off at a hotel. She takes a shower, and goes to bed for the night. She wakes up at three o'clock in the morning, feeling completely miserable. She flips on her lamp, and sits up in bed. She leaves the hotel room, and wanders the hall, until she finds a vending machine. She buys a bottle of water, and heads back to her room.

Four hours later her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey sweetie are you still in Ohio?"

"Yeah."

"What's all the beeping?"

"Are you at work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I talk to Cam?"

"Yeah, she's right here, hold on," Angela passes the phone to Camille.

"Hello?" Cam answers.

"How soon can you be in Ohio?"

"Why Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm scared and..."

"What's going on?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"I went into preterm labor, and they're trying to stop it, but they're not sure if they can."

"How many weeks along are you?"

"Thirty," she answers.

"I'll be on the next flight," Cam promises.


	9. Learning Experience

Temperance is in bed with her eyes closed when Cam arrives. Cam instinctively checks the IV solutions, and infusion rates. She checks the fetal heart rate, and monitors the contractions. Finally she takes a seat beside the bed.

"I'm not asleep, you don't have to be so quiet."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good."

"What have they told you?"

"The contractions haven't completely stopped, but they've slowed down a lot."

"Any cervical change?"

"I'm at a one. The contractions are getting farther and farther apart."

"How is your blood pressure?"

"Higher than usual, but not high enough to be considered pre-eclampsia."

"Have you talked to Booth?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Are you going to?"

"No," she replies.

"You're really scared, aren't you?"

Her eyes brim with tears, "What have I done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bringing a child into the world... into this. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I never should have..."

"Should have what?"

"I never should have let this happen. I never should have slept with him. I knew better."

"You can't change the past."

"I know."

"But you can change the future."

"I don't know if I want to come back."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can come back."

"Why not?"

"I've spent so much time focused on my career that I've missed a lot of opportunities. I don't want to miss this, it's to important."

"Have you chosen names?"

"No."

"I'm not trying to be..."

"You're being realistic," Temperance finishes.

"Yeah," she nods, "You should be prepared."

"How? I don't have anything. I'm not ready for this."

"Start with a name," she suggests.

"I can't."

"Because you don't know what you're having?"

"I don't want it to be real... not yet. As long as the baby is still inside of me, I can pretend that none of this is real."

"I know that you want to, but you can't."

"It's too early for her to be born."

"Her?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I just keep referring to it as her."

"So you have a feeling that it's a girl?"

"Cam I have no intuition..."

"I think you're right."

"Based on fact, or intuition?"

"Intuition."

"It doesn't really matter, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I am equally inept, either way."

"You'll be fine."

"I have no expertise in this area."

"You'll figure it out."

"I'm going to need help."

"You have lots of people to help you. Especially..."

"Don't say it," she warns.

"I was talking about your father," Cam admits, knowing better than to broach the subject of Booth, again.

"Oh."

"He should be here with you."

"No, he shouldn't."

5 weeks later DC: Cam is standing on the platform, sorting through flesh and bones when her phone rings. Clark, who is standing next to her, without gloves, or goo on him presses answer, and holds it up to her ear. She slips off her gloves and holds the phone.

"Hello? You're sure? When? Ok."

She peels her smock off, and looks at Clark.

"I've got to go, this is for you to deal with."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Think of it as a learning experience," she smiles as she leaves the room. She stops off in her office, and grabs her purse. She jumps into her car, and heads towards the hospital. She feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she makes he way across town. Fifteen minutes later she pulls into a parking spot, in the hospital parking garage. She slams the car door shut, and heads towards the hospital entrance.


	10. JC

4 weeks later:

Temperance opens her eyes and finds Cam sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"They couldn't get you numb quickly enough, so they ended up putting you under."

"Did you talk to Max?"

"Yes he's going to be in to see you in a little while."

"Did everything go ok?"

"Uh huh," Cam nods.

"How is the baby?"

"You've got a little girl. I'll show you the pictures. She's gorgeous. They're going to keep her in the nursery for a while, just to keep an eye on her. She's breathing on her own, and she's got a great sucking reflex. She is having a little trouble regulating her temp, but she's doing pretty good."

"I can't believe after everything that had to be done to keep me from having her early, I had to have an emergency c-section because of my blood pressure."

Cam pulls out her camera.

"Here she is. She weighed five pounds one ounce, and was nineteen inches long. As you can see she has a head full of dark hair. She's loud. She's so alert too."

"I'm so tired."

"Just get some rest," Cam insists.

When Temperance opens her eyes she finds Cam still sitting next to her, holding a baby.

Cam stands up, without a word, she places the baby in Temperance's arms. Temperance stares at the baby, silently.

"She's gorgeous," Cam comments.

"Hi," Temperance smiles, "I'd like to warn you that I don't know what I'm doing, so please be patient."

"So does she have a name?" Cam questions.

"Julie."

"I like it."

"Thank you for..." Temperance stops midsentence.

"You're welcome," Cam smiles.

"I don't think that you understand how much you've done."

"I didn't do anything."

"I wouldn't have been able to do this..."

"You'd do the same for me."

"I'd like to name her after you."

"What?"

"I'd like to name her Julie Camille Brennan, if it's ok with you."

"I'd be honored," she admits.

Temperance stares at the sleepy baby.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Temperance nods.

"Why did you ask me to be your support person instead of Angela?"

"Angela always thinks with her heart. You use logic and reasoning to go along with what you feel, to guide you on what to do."

"Logic and reasoning only get you so far."

"I'm learning that," she admits.

The next few days blur together. Before she knows it she's at home, alone, with a new baby. A baby who had received a nickname less than twenty-four hours after being born. A nickname that seemed to stick.

She's lying in bed, in the dark, dead asleep. The baby snorts in her sleep, and Temperance's eyes instantly pop open. She flips on the lamp. She stares at the basinet next to her. Julie sleeps peacefully.

"You don't cry, but you still wake me up. I should go back to sleep, or I'm going to be cranky."

Temperance turns off the lamp, and rolls back over. Two hours later she wakes up. She turns on the lamp once again. She finds the baby lying in her basinet, wide awake. Julie just stares up at her, squirming.

"I know you're hungry, aren't you supposed to cry?" she questions as she scoops the baby up out of the basinet.

Hours later Temperance is sitting in the living room, trying to work on her latest book, but finds herself staring at Julie. Julie sleeps in a bouncy seat on the coffee table. She's snuggled in a pink sleeper with tiny butterflies on it. Temperance readjust the baby girl's tiny pink headband with a huge bow on it. Someone knocks at her door. She gets up, and moves to the door. She looks out the peephole, and pulls the door open. Her father steps in. He closes the door behind himself.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My granddaughter? Where is Jacey?"

"Her name is Julie."

"You're the only one who calls her that. Where is she?"

"Do you think that I've lost her? I know that I may not have a lot of experience, but she's a newborn, I think that I can keep track of her."

"So where is she?"

"You didn't come to see me?"

"I did, but you haven't changed any since I saw you last."

"Neither has she."

"I bet she has," he argues.

"She's in there," Temperance points, "sleeping on the coffee table."

He makes his way into the living room. He immediately unstraps the baby, and swaddles her in a fleece blanket. He takes a seat on the couch, and holds her.

"You look very cute with your bow," he tells her, "Has your mom been doing a good job? I know, she doesn't know what she's doing. She'll learn. How have you been today? You look like you've grown."

Temperance takes a seat in an armchair. "Dad you saw her fourteen hours ago."

"It's been such a long time. What did I miss?"

"She ate, and got changed, and slept, and then repeated the cycle."

"You're not amazed by her?"

"I didn't say that."

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"I was trying to work on my book, but I couldn't."

"She's too fussy?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I just kept staring at her. I don't know why. It's not like she's going to change from one second to the next."

"You'd be surprised. One second she'll be this little, and then you'll blink and she's grown."

"I doubt it."

"Does Booth know?"

"Know what?"

"About his daughter?"

"Why do you..."

He cuts her off, "She looks like him."

"No she doesn't," Temperance argues.

"She's got his chin."


	11. Best Of Intentions

"Hold on," she calls out as she rushes to the door with the baby in her arms. She looks out the peephole, and opens the door.

"Sweets what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he answers.

"You came to see me, or the baby?"

"Both of you."

"Come in."

She leads him into the living room. They each take seats. He stares at her, and at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Am I allowed?" he questions.

She vacates her seat, and walks over to him. She gently places the baby in his arms. He stares at the tiny baby as Temperance returns to her seat.

"How have you been?" Sweets questions as he watches the baby.

Silence.

"Dr. Brennan I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, I'm just used to everyone talking to the baby like she's going to answer."

"Are you feeling resentful?"

"No. Tired, maybe, but not resentful."

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, or emotionally?"

"Either, both."

"I'm tired. My incision hurts."

"And emotionally?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Sweets I'm fine."

"You don't feel apprehensive at all?"

"About what?"

"Taking care of her."

"I have a doctorate, I think that I can manage childcare."

"You're not feeling overwhelmed?"

"With her?"

"With all of it. She was premature and..."

"Sweets stop analyzing me. I'm fine. I love her, and everything else...it will fall into place."

"What kind of pain meds do they have you on?"

"I'm not on any."

"You're not on any?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"You're not wonderwoman. You don't have to be a hero. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Julie starts to squirm.

"Why is she squirming?"

"Lay her on your lap," Temperance answers.

Sweets lies the baby on his legs. She immediately stops squirming, and begins turning red.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Bend her knees. Put the soles of her feet against your stomach."

He follows her directions, "Why am I doing this?"

"It helps her poop."

"Oh."

"Sweets why are you really here?"

"When are you going to tell Booth?"

"Why does it matter?"

"He needs to know. She is his daughter. He should be part of her life."

"And he will be."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Just because you're angry at him..."

She cuts him off, "I am not angry with him."

"Why can't you tell him? He and Hannah are not even together now."

"I just can't."

"You don't have choice."

"Of course I do."

"Really? You haven't seen him in over a month. He needs to know. He's worried about you. No one is allowed to tell him anything, and it's creating tension."

"So you're putting the burden of that on my shoulders?"

"It is your fault. Just talk to him."

"I can't."

Angela looks at the clock, on the wall. She grabs he bag, and heads out of her office. It had been a long day, and she was ready to go. She had a pit stop to make, before heading home.

"Are you going home?"

"I am," she lies.

"You usually stay later."

"I'm just tired I guess."

"Are you going to see Bones?"

"Booth, are you trying to interrogate me?"

"I'm just asking."

"Maybe."

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on. What is wrong with her? Why won't she talk to me, or answer my calls? What did I do?"

"She just needs some time, to work through things."

"Don't give me that crap. It's crap, and you know it."

"Look, I don't agree with her decision. She knows that, but I have to support her. I need her."

"You look tired," he points out.

"What's your point?"

"Maybe you need a break."

"What I need is not to be your go-between. If you want to talk to her, then go talk to her."

"I can't just show up at her apartment. Even if she's there she'll just ignore me."

"You should do something. Stop moping around, and do something. Before it's too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've got to go," she looks at her watch.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere? It's not even eight o'clock yet."

"I told you I've got to get going."

"Where? You have a hot date?"

"You know that I don't."

"Where are you going?"

"To Brennan's."

"You have to be there at a certain time? What is going on?"

"I have to get over there before she puts the baby to sleep, if I want to see her," she answers in frustration.

He looks at her in confusion. She stares at him, in horror. She turns, and heads for the door. He takes a moment for what she's just said to sink in. He runs after her. He grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go."

"You can't say what you just said, and then leave."

"I'm tired, and..."

"And?"

"I should keep my mouth shut."

"Ange tell me the truth."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place."

"What baby?"

"If you really want to know what's going on, go talk to her."

"She won't let me."

"She's expecting me. The door will be unlocked. Go talk to her. You need to talk to her. She needs to talk to you."

"You were kidding about the baby thing, right?"

"Go," she shoos him out of the building.


	12. Some People Change

He doesn't call, or give warning that he's coming. He just jumps into his car, and drives to her place. He reaches her apartment door, and starts banging. He pounds the door with his fists, infuriated that she could keep such a thing from him.

"Open up. Temperance! I know that you're in there. Let me in."

She stops at the door. She looks through the peephole, at him. She shakes her head.

"Go away, Booth."

"Open up, or I'll break the door down."

"I am not letting you in here, until you calm down. If you can't do that, then you should leave."

"I am calm."

"No you're not," she argues.

"I just... I don't understand."

"We can talk, when you calm down."

"Fine," he crosses his arms, and leans up against the wall, outside her apartment.

Ten minutes later she returns to the door. She looks through the peephole.

"Are you still out there?"

"You know that I am. Can I come in now, please."

"Are you going to have a tantrum?"

"I don't have tantrums, I'm a grown man."

"Then what was that?"

"Please, just let me in," he insists.

"Ok," she unlocks the door, and pulls it open.

He steps in. He stops, a few inches away from her. He pulls at his tie, in agitation.

"Can you tell me what's going on, please?"

"It's complicated."

"It's not that complicated. You were pregnant, and you didn't tell me. You have a child, my child."

"My child," she corrects him.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. I didn't deserve to know?"

"Your mind was somewhere else."

"You should have told me."

"And what would you have done, exactly?"

"Whatever you needed me to do. Why would you hide this from me? You thought that I would never find out?"

"I just needed time."

"Time? To do what?"

"To sort things out. I didn't expect this. I never intended for this to happen. I wanted to know that I could do this. And, I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Trust me? Why couldn't you trust me?"

"You know why."

"Because of Hannah?"

"Because you betrayed my trust."

"Temperance that is not a good enough reason, to keep my child from me."

"I am not keeping her from you."

"You didn't tell me about her."

"For good reason."

"What reason is that?"

"I knew that you wouldn't understand.""You're damn right I wouldn't understand why you chose to keep it a secret."

"No, you wouldn't understand when I told you that I didn't want you here."

"Why wouldn't you want me here? Don't you need help? You've never had a newborn before. I know what I'm doing."

"Exactly. You would have taken over. I didn't need that. I am a quick learner, but I can't learn, if I never get the chance. I needed time. I still need time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"I need the chance to bond with my daughter."

"I don't get that chance?"

"I know that it's selfish, but I just wanted a few days, to have her to myself."

"Other people know about her, other people have seen her."

"They come, and visit. That's not you want. You'll want to stay and help. You'll want to take her with you, so I can sleep. I don't want that. She's my baby. I know that you doubt my ability to be a good parent. I am not used to what taking care of a baby entails, yet. I just want to do this right."

"You should have told me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You would have treated me like an invalid."

"I would have protected you."

"I don't need protected."

"Temperance, why are you being so damn hard-headed?"

"I have spent my whole life working. I am good at what I do. I am great at what I do. I need more than my job in my life. I have nothing to show for all the hard work I have done. I want this. I want her. I want to put as much time, and effort into taking care of her, as I have my career. I may not always have my priorities straight. I don't always make the right decisions. I need to do this, for her. When I'm old, and decrepit, no set of human remains is going to help me. She is the one who is going to be there. I..."

"You think that I am going to come between the two of you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You sort of did."

"You want to swoop in, and make everything better. We're very different people. You want to do things your way, and I want to do things my way."

"You think that you know how to be a better parent that I am?"

"No," she shakes her head, "You're not listening."

"What are you saying?"

"I know how you want this to turn out. I need to do this on my own. We can't be a happy little family. Not now, maybe not ever."

"I don't understand."

"Things have changed, I have changed."

"Meaning?"

"I don't want the same things that I used to want."

"Like what?"

"I don't want you."

"I'm not with Hannah anymore."

"That's fine."

"You don't want to be with me."

"Not now. I can't focus on what we are, or what we might be. We both need to focus on her."

"Ok. So what is my role? I sit on the sideline, and wait to get called into the game?"

"You can see her, whenever you want."

"But?"

"You can't come over, unannounced. That's not ok. If you want to see her, then call."

"Ok."

"And don't come over after eight o'clock. She's asleep, and I don't let anyone see her."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"It's after eight now. You aren't going to let me see her?"

"You can go see her, but don't pick her up."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Ok. So can I see her now?"

"Yes," she nods.

He follows her into the nursery. He stops at the crib. She flips on the lamp. He peeks inside, and the sleeping baby girl. He turns, and looks at Temperance.

"I don't know how to make this work. I don't know how to..." he begins.

"We won't be partners anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I will only be at the Jeffersonian long enough to train my replacement."

"Then what?"

"I'll be teaching."

"Teaching? I don't see you as a teacher."

"The hours are better."

"But you love what you do."

She nods, and looks into the crib, at their sleeping daughter, "Yeah, but I love her more."

He stares at her in disbelief. Of course, a mother would love her child, more than her career. He just never expected to hear that from he. He never expected a lot of things from her, but she was always surprising him. Even with the future up in the air, he feels at peace, in that moment.


End file.
